Glad to be Different
by Chibi AngelStar
Summary: DISCOUNTINUED
1. Default Chapter

CAS: Hi-Hi! My first fic! *looks over at SC* Yep, my dear ol' friend/cousin will help me on this! I haven't thought of a pairing yet. *taps finger on chin* Ok! Either Usagi/Trowa, Usagi/Duo, or Usagi/Wufei! IF enough people want her with Heero or Quatre, I'll write one. SC: I can read your minds! *makes funny signs with hands* You're wondering why we're always together. Well, you see..we grew up- CAS: Not enough time for the life story. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Go to the back room and be very quiet. Hurry!" A women pushed her two duaghters to the back room. The knocking of soldiers was enough to scare her to death. She opened the door. "Tsukino?" asked one of the soldiers. She nodded. "Where are the two named Usagi and Akarasu?" "Who? I don't know what or who your talking about, Sir." she said. "Are you Tsukino Ikuko?" the other soldier asked.  
"Hai, I am." replied Ikuko. "Who do you live with?" "I live by myself. My husbend died of an illness." The soldiers were getting annoyed, the she could clearly see. One pushed her out of the way, and started looking around. But, never went near the back room, to Ikuko's relief. They left, leaving a mess of the once clean house.  
~9 years later~  
  
"Usagi!" hissed Akarasu. "What?" askeed Usagi. "Look at them. Don't they know this place will blow in..like..15 min.?" "15? We gotta go! It'll take longer, sence they created that..thing." said Usagi grabbing her sister's hand. "Wait. We're highly trained spies. Right? So, you go East and I go West." said Akarasu. "Fine. But, Dr.G won't be happy." said Usagi.  
They went their separete ways. ~Later~  
  
"How could you two do that?! One of you could have been killed." yelled Dr.G. "Hai, that could have happened but, you keep forgetting. We're highly trained spies, who are smarter than the average 16 year old, basiclly, we were ready for anything." said Akarasu. "She's right, G-san." said Usagi.  
"*sigh* Alright. You two were listening earlier, right?" asked Dr.G. They nodded. "Good, because you are to stay with the gundam pilots and the sailors." "Why do we have to meet all of them?" whined Usagi. "Yeah, I mean the Sailors are perky and too girly, the Pilots are too quiet and that trigger-happy guy scares me.*shiver*" Akarasu joined in on the whining.  
"You are to Relena Peacecraft. No buts." said Dr.G. "Oh man! That little screwed-" "Akarasu!" "Gomen, G-san. She's just so annoying...it's like she's *imatates 'train* And it's probaly true!" said Akarasu. "But, seriously! Nobody can be THAT in obsession over a guy! For that fact, anything." said Usagi.  
Dr.G sighed. "It's not like you have to befriend her." Usagi stepped foward. "May I remind you of the last time we went saw them..all together. Peacecrap tried to befriend us even when we rejected her. And she tried to get us to join her 'I'm-so-crazy-for-Heero-Yui-it's-not-even-nesisary' club." "Err....now when you say it like that-" "And that Duo Maxwell is so full of himself. And that Wufei Chang..grr..I'll teach him a lesson on how 'weak' women are." said Akarasu.  
"There's nothing I can do about it." said Dr.G. "And that Minako Aino. She's such a flirt. You'd be amazed at how much she flirts." said Akarasu. "Don't worry. I'll find out how 'perky', 'girly', 'quiet','flirtaious' and 'trigger-happy' they are tomarrow." said Dr.G. "Night, G-san." yawned Usagi. "Night." said Akarasu.  
Dr.G shoke her head. 'Same as always.' ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
CAS: *jumping up and down* So?-So?-So? SC: Er..-_-;; *Asia walks in room* Asia: What's wrong with her? Did she eat your pixie sticks? SC:Good question... 


	2. Chibi Chibi and Jhene

CAS: It's me again! *runs around singing 'I'm back!'*  
Asia: She's been eating your pixie sticks.  
SC: Er...-_-;  
CAS: On with the story!  
SC: WAIT! First, let's clear up somethings. 1) Dr.G is...you'll find out! 2) No, Usagi is not a senshi. But, she will have powers! Give some ideas for powers. 3) Akarasu is our character. 4) Akarasu = Raven.She has blue eyes like Usagi's and black hair in one ponytail with braided bangs to her chin. 5) Chibi Chibi WILL be in the story!. Also, another character will be added!  
Asia: Now...on with the story! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*beep* Akarasu couldn't take it anymore. Usagi had been playing on that Gameboy ever since she sat down. "Usagi?" she started sweetly. "Huh?" asked Usagi, not looking up. *blast* Akarasu cringed. "Can I see that?" *Game Over* "Aww, man! That baka youma blasted me!" Usagi cried out.  
Dr.G turned to face them, at the light. "Akarasu..don't even think about it. Usagi....a little quieter, please." "I was on level 8! And that baka youma blasted me!" Usagi whined. Akarasu pulled out her CD player. "Kami, please block out her whining." she mumbled under her breath.  
~10 min later~  
  
"G-san...are we there yet?" asked Usagi. Dr.G sighed. "For the millionth+ time, Usagi..no, we are not there." "I think i did it again, I made you think we're more than just friends......Opps I did it, again."(CAS: That was the radio.) "Kara-chan! Kara-chan!" Usagi shoke her dear sister. "Usagi..let her sleep." said Dr.G. "But, there's nothing to do!" whined Usagi.  
"Count the trees." *sigh* "1..2..3..4..5.............6...7..........8..............................Hey ! Where'd 9 go?!" Usagi paniced, litterally. "Usagi! Are you that bored?"  
~12 min later~  
  
"Are we there yet!??" cried Usagi. "Hai! We are!" said Dr.G. "HALLULUJAH!!" cried Akarasu, jumping out the car. "Yay! Free of the prision, people call a car!" Usagi called. "I know what you mean!" Usagi and Akarasu grimed. "Oh, no. The I'm-so-full-of-my-self playboy." Usagi mumbled under her breath. Akarasu nodded.  
"Hey, Usa! Aka!" "Makoto...soo nice to see..you." Usagi said, holding back her comment. "Minako..long time..no..see." "Drop the act, already." said Rei. "We can see right through you." said Ami. "There's nothing to see through." said Akarasu. "Sestuna!" Usagi cried, hugging the green-haired women.  
"How have you two been?" asked Sestuna. "We've been fine, Tuna-chan!" said Usagi. "Err...don't call me Tuna." "But, I said Tuna-CHAN." said Usagi. "Let's go." said Quatre.  
~After much arguements and fights~  
  
"I'm hungrey!" whined Usagi. "What do you say we go have a 'little' snack?" asked Akarasu, smiling evily. "Oh, yeah!" They raced down the stairs and straight to the kicthen. Usagi opened the fridge door. "Hallulujah! Food!" she cried. "Hmm-this-is-so-GOOD!" Usagi cried between chews.  
"I-know-it-is!" Akarasu joined in. "Hey! It's my job to raid the kitchen!" Duo cried. Usagi looked down at the cake she was about to eat. "Oh! You want this cake?" Duo nodded. "Here, you can have it." 'Just a little closer..' *slpat* "HAHAHA!" "Hey! That was a good cake." Duo whined on..and on about the poor cake that now covered his face.  
"Come on, Usa-chan." said Akarasu, closing the fridge door. They left poor Duo whining about the chocolte cake that he wore at the moment.  
~Hall~  
  
"Sagi! Asu!" called Relena. "Relena...we don't wanna join your 'One- person-club'." said Akarasu. "And that's Usagi and Akarasu." said Usagi. "Oh alright." said Relena, and walked away. *shiver* "I hear my CD player calling me!" sia Akarasu. "It can talk?" asked Usagi. Akarasu: Err...nevermind! -_-;;;;  
  
Usagi: O_O HER CD player can talk! *runs around*  
  
~ Downstairs~  
  
Duo was about to bite into a gigantic deli sandwich when.*knock knock* *sigh* "I can't even eat in peace." He whined to no one in specific. "Ohayo?" Duo looked side to side, but no one was there. "Chibi Chibi " "Jhene" (SC: That's CAS's character! KAWAII!)  
"Huh?" Two kawaii little girls stood on the porch. One had red hair and blue eyes.(Asia: I know you saw that coming!) The other had black hair and silver eyes.(CAS: She's African-American) "Er.." Duo took their hands and led them in.  
~Upstairs~  
  
Akarasu walked down the stairs, CD player in hand. "..same sive hands as Marilynn Mone Rough..20 feet away.never see."(SC&CAS: Yep! That's Kelly Rowland's 'Stole'. SC: I love that song!) she sang to herself.  
That is until the voice of Minako rang through the music, much to Akarasu's disrelief. "Aka! Come and watch 'Romeo Must Die' with us! You'll love it!" Minako said. "Ha! No way in kuso's hands!" Akarasu walked away.  
"Kara-chan! Minako-gaki?" asked Usagi, patting Akarasu on the back. "Hai. I wish.I don't know! I'm just plain-JHENE?!" Everyone came rushing down the stairs, some tumbled.(CAS: *snicker* A&SC: -_-;;;)  
Akarasu hugged the dark-haired kawaii girl. "Jhene. *giggle*" "Chibi Chibi! Chibi.." chibi-ed (Asia: Is that a word!? SC: I don't know. CAS: *snicker*) the red-haired kawaii girl. Usagi picked her up. "Who are those chibi onnas?" asked Wufei.  
Chibi Chibi jumped out of Usagi hug, walked over to Wufei and..hugged him! "Chibi!" "Nande kuso?" asked (Both: FEI-FEI! CAS: -_-;;;;;) Wufei, trying to shake Chibi Chibi off. "Aww..I think she likes you!" said Duo.  
  
CAS: *huggles Duo* So, what did YOU think? Duo?  
Duo: Cool!  
CAS: Thank you!  
Asia: -_-;;;;  
SC: -_-;;;;;;;;;; 


	3. Chp 3

CAS: Hi! I'm not sugar high, anymore.  
SC: Hallulujah!  
Asia: Amen!  
CAS: ^_~;;; And 'chibi-ed and jhene-ed' are words we created. Jhene and Chibi Chibi's thoughts are in vocabulary and they can understand each other.  
*Jhene & Chibi Chibi are seen holding a sign that says, "Chibi AngelStar, SailorCrystal, and Asia own nothing!*  
Trio: KAWAII! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Part 2~  
  
Wufei walked all over the entire masion, but Chibi Chibi wouldn't stop following him. "Chibi.." 'chibi-ed' Chibi Chibi, sounding confused. 'Why won't he play with me?' she thought. 'Maybe Puu knows...or Ne-chan.' Chibi Chibi tugged at Wufei's pants leg.  
Wufei looked down, "What do you want, Chibi Onna?" he, more like asked, snapped. "Chibi Chibi! *beams*" Chibi Chibi hugged him. "Hey, Wu-man got a girlfriend!" called Duo. "MAXWELL!" and as we all know, this scene could mimic a classic 'Tom & Jerry' cartoon. ( Asia: Getting off track! CAS: Oh, sorry!..hehe SC: ^^;;)  
As Wufei chased Duo, Chibi Chibi thought it was a roller coaster ride. *squeal* She let go of Wufei and walked over to Jhene. "Chibi.." she, sounded like, asked. "Jhene!" and the ran down the hall, into the kicthen. ~Kitchen~  
  
Chibi Chibi and Jhene pulled on the fridge door..and pulled..and pulled, but it wouldn't open! Luckily, for them, Trowa just happened to be walking by. He opened the fridge door for them, but had he known just how MUCH these kawaii little girls could eat (SC: Sounds like me. I eat a lot. *pokes stomach, which isn't that big* CAS&A: -_-;;;) he would not have opened that door.  
When Chibi Chibi and Jhene -finally- reliezed the door was open, they looked up at Trowa, with those big, innocent, childish silver and blue eyes. (Asia: Off track! Again! CAS: Sorry! But, they do have those cute eyes! *argument begins* SC: ^.^;;; *takes over story*) And hugged him. (SC: AWW! ^^ *still arguing* SC: ^^;; Oh dear! "Piglet Rocks!")  
Trowa couldn't help but, smile. *flash* "Aww! What a kawaii moment!" cried Usagi, as Akarasu took another picture. Trowa frowned. *gulp* *smack* The trio turned to see..Chibi Chibi and Jhene...raiding the fridge!(Asia: How'd it get filled again? SC: *sigh* Usagi and Akarasu didn't eat EVERYTHING and Duo didn't eat anything....CAS: ....yet!)  
"Did you open the fridge?" Akarasu asked Trowa. "....Yeah...." said Trowa, nodding. Usagi's eyes widened. "You shouldn't have! They'll eat us all out of HOUSE AND HOME!" she cried, trying to pull Chibi Chibi and Jhene from the fridge. Akarasu shoke her head. "Did they give you the 'puppy dog eyes'? Or did you just open the door?"  
".....Opened the door...." replied Trowa.(Asia: *stare* Did he just say a WHOLE SENTENCE? CAS: *huggles Trowa* Yep! Didn't you, Trowy? Trowa:.......SC: ^.^;;;;;;;;) "Do we have to send you to the Nut- House?(CAS: Asia! Asia: *snicker* SC: ^^;) Those 'little' tykes can eat that refridgerater(Trio: We can't spell! *crys like Usagi*)times two." said Akarasu.  
And then Wufei came down the stairs. Then he looked over at the fridge and saw Chibi Chibi and Jhene eatting EVERYTHING. "Weak Chibi Onnas." And, he will regert that, for Chibi Chibi jumped up from the floor (Both: She was on the floor? Asia: *snicker*) and ran him over and hugged him.  
*flash* Usagi had taken a picture. Jhene walked over to Usagi, took the camera and took a picture of Duo, who was sneaking over to the half- empty refridgerater. "Jhene!" she jhene-ed (CAS: Don't even think about it! Asia: But...is it a word? *argument begins* SC: ^^;; Hehe...) while pointing at Duo, accusingly.  
"Shinigami does not fear you little ones!" Duo cried. (SC: Shakespear's accent! Both: -_-;;;) Jhene pulled out a pair of..scissors and started stalking over to Duo. "Hehe..nice Jhene..kawaii Jhene. Please, put down the scissors...for me..for Uncle Shinigami?" Duo protested, backing away. Jhene shoke her head.  
(CAS: Now! That mimics a 'Tom & Jerry' chase! SC: *nods head* That's right! Asia: O_O SOMEBODY SAVE ME! Both: ^^;;;) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SC: As you have read, Jhene and Wufei will get along! *sees Wufei teaching Jhene how to use a katana* ^o^ Aww! How kawaii!  
CAS: *huggles Trowa* Yeah, but NObody's as kawaii as Trowy!  
Trowa:.......  
Asia: ^^;;  
SC: And Chibi Chibi and Duo will get along. *sees Chibi Chibi and Duo planning a prank* Very!  
Asia: And SC is just so happy today because...she found her IMX CD. If you'd noticed, she's been ^^ through the entire chp. SC: *starry-eyed* IMX! I LOVE YOU! 


	4. Past Secrets

SC: We have an annocment to make!  
Asia: *cough* No, SHE has an annocment.  
CAS: I don't like being the center of attention! *hids behind Trowa*  
Trowa:…….  
CAS: Save me, Trowy!  
Asia: Girl, you had might as well come out.  
CAS: *peaks from behind Trowa* Um..well…you'll find out! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sestuna looked around. "What do you want?" she asked. A figure appeared. "I want to know what you've done!" she snapped and stepped out of the mist and it was…Sailor Pluto! "I sent them to her because, had they stayed there, those soldiers would have killed them!" Sestuna told Pluto. (SC: They're two different people. But, both have the powers of the same planet.)  
"But, still….I don't think Serenity is very happy." Said Pluto. "Am I supposed to care? You and me are two different people. You pleaged alligence to her, I didn't." said Sestuna. Pluto froze. "W-what do you mean?"  
*snort* "You're kidding, right? I was trapped inside you! I had no say in that. Seriously, Serenity was too busy, trying to play 'matchmaker' to even give US a say in it." Sestuna said. "Who's 'us'?" asked Pluto. " You know, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Minako, Rei, Ami, Makoto, me and don't forget..Usagi." said Sestuna.  
Pluto cringed at the name Usagi. Sestuna saw this and continued, "Did you even see how Sery would look at Ednyimon(sp?). She had a very DISGUISTED look." Pluto looked her. "How dare you think Destiny & Fate will take this without kicking you to your grave!" she cried.  
Sestuna crossed her arms and smirked. "I think they'll take it very well. After all, if they did not agree with me, then I'd still be trapped in you. Duh!" Pluto was about to attack when, "Sailor Pluto, I gave Sestuna special permission to do this. I won't take ANY enterferences." Roared a voice.  
The vision of a mans face appeared above them. He had blond hair and lavender eyes. " King Apollo(SC: We just had to make up Usagi's past dad and put him in the story! ^^) I don't think this is a wise thing to do." Said Pluto.  
"Pluto, are you rejecting an order?" asked Apollo. Pluto took a deep breath and straightened up. "Hai, I am." She said. Sestuna was taken back by this. "What!? That was a ROYAL ORDER!" she cried. "Hai, the planetary sailors and planetary warriors were completely different people, but they fought over this one body the had to share. Serenity did not find this amusing."  
"I know that already. But, Serenity was to busy trying to make my only daughter, fall for some guy who just wanted to be king! Until, she put a spell on Chibi." Said Apollo, his voice getting louder by each word. "And, she didn't even think about what the future consiquinces for that would, could be." Said Sestuna.  
" I think that maybe it would be a lot better if-" Sestuna stepped up. "If what? Sery didn't live a happy life, but a life written in stone? Ha! I, we won't let it happen!" Sestuna and Apollo disappeared.  
"I won't let you do this. I will stop this foolishness." Pluto whispred. ~Everyone~  
  
Everyone was doing something. Wufei had gotten used to Jhene and started teaching her how to use a katana. Duo and Chibi Chibi had pulled over..5 pranks on Wufei. Jhene kept warning him, so some pranks were not successful.  
Akarasu had gotten a little crush on Trowa and Usagi kept teasing her about it. But, then again Usagi had grown a little crush on 'someone'. The inners already had crushes on the G-boys. Hint: Relena and Minako aren't the best of friends. (Trio: ^^ *snicker*)  
Sestuna had been 'mystiriously' disappearing and reappearing. So, had the other outers.  
"So….?" Usagi sweetly (Trio: *cough* evil *cough*) asked as she continued to torture poor Akarasu. "What?" asked Akarasu. "Kara-chan, don't play dumb. Tell me! Is it like- like? Or Like-love?" Usagi shoke her sister, "I have to know!"  
"Unavalible information!" Akarasu said in a 'computer like monotone' voice. "Grr…I hateth to doeth such a thing to thy! I have my ways!" Usagi cried walking out the room. 'Just have to wait until she leaves the room and then….*evil squeal* I am soo evil!'  
"You are, huh?" Usagi spun around to face…hey, it's Duo. "Yeah, I am. Got a problem with it?" she said. "Yeah, I'm Shinigami." He said. "Hardy Har Har. Very funny, I'm laughing so hard, I've fallen to the floor." Usagi said over her shoulder.  
'Changing subject…New subject: Dang, I sound like a computer! Anyway, New subject: Crush…. I have some issues! Maybe…' Usagi thought, 'Nande kuso?! How did I get a crush on…him? But, I have a thing for blue- eyed cuties! ^^ How can I blame myself? Hm…Usagi ??????'  
Usagi squealed and walked in the living room. "Hehehe…..KAWAII!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SC: Two cliffies in one day! *V-sign*  
  
Asia: *sigh* Kill two birds with one stone… SC: *Micheal Jackson's moon walk* Ow! Gone wit' my bad self! CAS: *laughing like a maniac* Trowa: …….  
Wufei: Weak Onnas…. 


	5. Himenapped!

SORRY! I didn't mean to leave you all like that! Yes, I should be punished! SC: She takes things too seriously. Nywayz, our OTHER cousins came down. You'd be surprised. Wufei: Shut up and get with the story! Both: *stick out their tongues* Nauh! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pluto looked at Queen Serenity. "So, Apollo thinks he can go against Fate & Destiny? That's why I divorced him. Too much-" "Determination?" came the voice of Sestuna as she walked in the ruins. "No, too much stupidity." Q. Serenity replied.  
"Is that so, Serenity?" K. Apollo asked as he appeared. "Leave now." Q. Serenity ordered. "Ooh, that's what we were doing. We do have work to do." Sestuna replied. She and K. Apollo walked out of the old Moon Kingdom ruins.  
"Pluto. If I asked you to make sure that Apollo doesn't interfere with this, I can trust you?" Serenity asked. "Of course, Dear Queen." Pluto replied. "Than, that's what I want you to do." ~Sestuna~  
  
"I think this should do." Came the voice of. well, it's not really Ami. It's more like Mercury's ghost. "Thank you." Sestuna replied. As she walked out the door, she dialed someone's number on her cell phone. "Konnichi wa?" came a voice.  
"Galaxia! How's it going?" Sestuna asked. "Serenity? What's she doing this time?" Galaxia asked. "How'd you know? Heh, she wants both Hime-chan and Hime-san to help recreate the Silver Millennium, so we all can live 'happily'." Sestuna stretched 'happily'.  
"Well, both are currently living with Dr. J's." Galaxia replied. "There's one problem, though. We need both the Silver Crystal and the Imperier Key, if Serenity does take drastic measures." Sestuna sighed. "WHAT!?" *thud*  
"That could kill them! Unless.." The sound of Galaxia getting up could be heard. "Yep, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Sestuna asked. "I don't know, Sest. They don't like me snooping in their business. Especially, Akarasu!."  
Sestuna sighed. "But, I MIGHT help." Galaxia sighed, thinking 'What am I getting myself into?' "Alright! Good for you! Now, what's that spell?" Sestuna started thinking. "Sest? Don't take after Serenity!" "I'm not! This is only temporally, unless they do find-" "SEST! I'd rather be married to Zechs!"  
*smirk* "I can rearrange for that!" Sestuna replied. "Alright. That did it!" *click* Sestuna sighed. "She knows she likes him." ~Ppl~  
  
Usagi poked Akarasu in the back for the like, tenth time. 'Say it! Say it! You LOVE him! Say it!' 'SHUT UP! Besides, you like Sir. I'm so Perfect!' Usagi started glaring at Akarasu's back. 'Why you!' Even, though Usagi couldn't see it, she knew Akarasu was silently snickering.  
*RIING* "And I want those reports back!" Today was kinda different. Instead of Akarasu being annoyed to death, Usagi was being annoyed to death. Finally, Usagi couldn't take it.  
"PROVE IT!" she screamed, catching all kinds of stares. "What? Never seen a girl ready to kill her sister, before?" Usagi asked, defending herself. Akarasu slipped a pace up and started looking back, making sure Usagi wasn't behind her.  
When, all of a sudden, she was snatched into the janitors closet and knocked out. "Akarasu! I'm gonna kill you!" Usagi cried, the G-boys behind her, some shaking their heads. "Maybe, she ran home or away." Duo supplied.  
Usagi stopped, then shoke her head. "Kara-chan doesn't run from a challenge. Maybe, power walk, but she doesn't run away from one." At the words 'power walk', the boys sweatdropped. "Riight.power walk." ~Akarasu~  
  
Shaking her head, Akarasu opened her eyes. "Wha.?" she looked around. Ruins that looked just like the ones she learned about a week ago, were right in front of her. At first she pinched herself, making sure her history teacher wasn't playing a memory game on her, then she stared in a mirror.  
Akarasu wasn't wearing what she was 10 minutes ago. Instead, she was wearing a white dress with a gold top lining.(SC: Like Princess Serenity's. The excact same thing!) "Glad to see you awake, Hime-san." Came a voice.  
Akarasu jumped into a fighting stance. "Who's there?" she asked. "It's just me, Jupi....Jupiter." In Akarasu's sight, Makoto stepped into view. "Ok, Makoto tell me. Where in the seven hells am I?!"  
"You're on the moon." Akarasu's eyes widened. "In the Moon Kingdom, well, the ruins." Akarasu's eyes widened even more, if that was possible. Then, she fainted. *Thud* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Did you enjoy it? DIDJA DIDJA!? *all jumpy and bouncy* SC: Ahem! I'm pretty sure they'll apprectiate the gift.Now stop being so bouncy! *stops being bouncy* *continues jumpiness* OK! Wufei: The Onna forgot jumpiness. -_- I don't deserve this.... 


	6. Three Neko Lights! Stage on!

*O* I UP-DAT-ED! OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG! *smile* ^___^ Don't you all just love me? It's been like..14 days. *blush* *shakes head in shame* Oh, me, oh, my! I'm so forgetful! Well, I must and have to, if I don't I'll band myself from my CD player(NOOOO!), tell you to read SeiyaandUsagi4ever's storys. And can't forget Harmonic Sakke! *sniffle* I just want to think my cousin, and the G-Kawaiis, and- Wait! This isn't the Awards! ^^;;;;; Hehe... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Akarasu sighed. She had started wandering around. So far, she had found a room with four throne seats, two higher than the other two. A room with pictures hanging, of people who had quite a resemblance to her and Usagi. And there, hanging up next to a picture of a lady who looked too much like Usagi, was a picture of her mother.  
Her blue hair was a little longer. She wore a beautiful orange dress. Next to it, was a picture of a man with blond hair and dark blue eyes, like her own. Then, came a picture of, what she thought, was the G-boys. Akarasu swore that that was them. The resemblance was uncanny!  
Heero looked like his trigger-happy self, Duo looked as annoying as always, Trowa looked like he had never smiled in his life, Wufei was still carrying that katana, and Quatre looked as cute as ever, well in the author's POV! (^^; Hehe.) And then, behind them, in the background, were huge machines, with laser's, swords ect.  
Suddenly, a small desk popped up. (You know, like at the museum, where it tells you stuff.) Akarasu pushed a button and it started. In a computerized voice, it talked about the different pictures.  
"King Apollo, once the prince of the Sun. Not much is known of the Sun & Moon king. It is said he was killed in the war against Beryl." Next came the picture of the lady who looked like Usagi. "Queen Serenity, the queen of the Moon. It is said that, Queen Serenity, tried to betroth her two daughters. King Apollo was against it, though. Many say it's true, and some say it's a hoax."  
Then, came the picture of the G-Boys. "When, the Moon was attacked by the minions of Ruby Moon, see the library, these five young men where sent to help protect the Moon. They had powerful huge machine's in which helped a lot. They where called the gundam pilots, and they're machines, the gundams. From left to right, Trowa Barton, Wufei Chang, Heero Yui, Quatre Winner, and Duo Maxwell." Akarasu raised an eyebrow, real high.  
And next came a picture of...Chibi Chibi and Jhene! Except, they were all grown up. "Lady Myou and Lady Anki. The true tellers of time. They never age, therefore any living person can call them 100,000,000,000,000+ years in the future.," Akarasu listened more closely, "But, it is said, that Beryl turned them into little chibi's before she officially attacked. For more information, check the library."  
Then, came a picture of her mother. "Ikuko Tsukino, the woman who took in the two princesses when, Beryl attacked. Sadly, she was kidnapped and killed 1,000 years in the future, and the princesses were sent to Lady Galaxia and from there, she, Princess Serenity, and Princess Akarasu, were taken undercover as a Dr. and her daughters."  
Akarasu's eyes widened, fresh tears daring to fall. So, it was true. Her mother was killed by those savages who, so long ago, invaded her home one day, and the next killed their mother. Now, of course Akarasu was furious and sad, yet she could see how her mother died for her and Usagi. That didn't help. (She didn't hear it say "Princess Usagi and Princess Akarasu.)  
Sighing, Akarasu walked into the hall, out of the horrible room. She decided that maybe she had might go find the others and meet her 'real mother'. ~Usagi~  
  
Usagi huffed again and almost threw Heero's laptop, but Trowa stopped her. She had been trying to find her sister for 2 whole days, and no luck. 10 times she had tried to kill Heero's laptop, but luckily the G-boys were able to stop her.  
*meow* They turned their heads to the window and faced 2 nekos. One had black fur and the other had red fur. The black one was trying to get in while the other was trying to stop her. Then, something weird happened. "Stop! Stop! If you don't stop! Hime-chan's 16! Queen Serenity said 18!" the red one cried.  
"I know, I know! But, Hime-san is missing!" the black one cried. The red one stopped and sat there. "Oh. Well, um..." the black one sweatdropped. The scene was quite funny, and weird. Then, Usagi and Duo got a close up on the nekos.  
The black one perked up his ears. "Did you ever get the feeling your being watched? Very closely." The red one stopped. "Uh...yeah. I got it right now." She replied. The nekos turned their heads to see Usagi and Duo staring at them.  
"AHHHHH!" the red one cried. She almost jumped off the rail, had it not of been the other yelling that she'd turn into a neko pancake if she jumped. "Aww! Look at the kawaii nekos!" Usagi said. Then 2 other nekos jumped from another rail to the other nekos.  
One had silver fur and the other had brown fur. "You are being watched! Bakas!" the silver one cried. "Stop yelling!" the brown one scowled. Usagi picked up the nekos, much to their delight, and sat them down on the floor, much to their disdelight.  
"How come you can talk?!" Duo criedly asked. "Geez! I've heard nicer greetings. Like one from Princess Serenity, here." The black one replied, in a flirty voice. "And how rude not-" Usagi cut off the red one. "HOLD IT! I'm no hime. I don't want to be one, and never will be!"  
The nekos, except the red one, exchanged worried glances. "Break it down." Trowa said for the second time today. (^^; Sorry 'bouts that! I was tempted to.) The brown one spoke first. "Can do. I'm Taiki Kou. That's Yaten Kou, Seiya Kou and Kakyuu Kou. We're not related."  
Jhene and Chibi Chibi chose this moment to be seen. "Lady Myou! Lady Anki! Where in the seven who knows where have you two been!?" Yaten cried. Chibi Chibi was holding a spoon. Jhene took her lollipop out of its wrapper and stuck it in her mouth.  
"What did you say?" Wufei asked. The nekos' eyes widened. "You don't really think that's their true form. Do you?" Taiki asked. Quatre nodded. "Oh Kami! I'm stuck in a room with bakas!" Yaten cried. Seiya smacked him upside his head.  
Everyone stared at the chibis. Chibi Chibi and Jhene joined hands and a violet mist and lights swirled around them. Their hair grew and they grew taller. In the end Chibi Chibi looked like Usagi, but she had red hair and her eyes turned green. (You'll see why.)  
Jhene stayed the same except her hair had purple highlights, hard to see. "Hime-chan is not a baka." Jhene said, smacking Yaten on the head. "YOW! Alright, Gomen nasai, Hime-chan." Usagi huffed. "My name is Usagi Tsukino. Not Hime. I'm not a hime and will not be a hime." She heaved.  
Chibi Chibi smiled. "Alright, then. Sery, I'm not Chibi Chibi. My name is Lady Anki. This is Lady Myou." Myou smirked. "Oh, shut up. Try again in the future." Duo poked Myou. "What's with the purple 'lights?" Myou, this is a reflex people, flipped Duo over on his back.  
When, she realized who it was, she quickly apologized and helped him up. "Oh, Gomen nasai, Duo-chan." Duo tried to get up, but on account of his poor leg, you get the point. *clap* Everyone turned to the sound. "Not bad. He deserved it." Wufei said.  
"Didn't know you cared, Wu-man!" Duo replied, pressing his luck. *growl* "Oh, shut it up, Chang." Anki said. "Don't tell me what to do, Onna." Wufei replied. And so, no not a chase, but an indeedy argument. "Baka!" "Onna!" "Baka!"  
"Onna!"  
"Baka!"  
"On-" "Stop!" Taiki cried. Now, you'd think this didn't catch our attention, but it did. Trowa shoke his head. "That was pointless." He inquired. "Very." Seiya added. "Well, we've got to get going!" Kakyuu said. "We'll be watching you, Hime!" said Taiki, as the jumped from rail to rail.  
Usagi turned red. "My name is not Hime! It's Usagi!" Not ready for a reply, Usagi jumped when Yaten replied. "It's Princess Serenity Cosmos Sukuri Tsukino!" "Don't forget Usagi!" "Oh, yeah!" Everyone shoke their heads. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heh, Usagi's got alotta names! Also, this chp was dedicated to both the reviewers AND my boyfriend, Hekino. He just turned 15! Yeah! Leave me behind. -_- No fair! Wufei: You'll live, Onna! ^^ Thanks for the support, Fei-kun! Now, R/R! PLZIES! 


	7. Kouskei Hall & The Star Court

Okie Dokie! ^^ I say that a lot, don't I? Hehe! In this chp, Usagi and the Gboys go to Kouskei Hall. And, Trowa thinks he's been here before!  
Trowa: *blank stare*  
Uh-ho! It's the blank stare! Q, open the curtains!  
Quatre: ^^; *parts curtains* ~~~***~~~***~~~  
  
"Why is this thing on my head!? And WHAT is it!?" Usagi asked. "Because, it shows that you are the real moon princess Serenity 2nd." Sestuna stated, followed by a frustrated sigh. Anki and Myou sat and whispered about how this would go, through a link.  
*~And, Usagi doesn't have to know about this.*~ Anki said. *~It's not polite to call your mother by her first name!*~ Myou teased. *~Oh, shut up!*~ Anki grimaced. 'How will Usagi reacted when everyone sees Serenity Hime? Not Usagi.'  
"First, she'll wonder 'Who the hell is Serenity?'." Myou pointed out, earning glances. "It's true. The first thing Usagi's going to ask is, "Who is Serenity 2nd?'! Don't make me use time travel!" Anki snorted. "Like you'd really do that!" She turned back to what she was doing.  
"Time travel?" Trowa asked. *crash* "Ow!" "Hey! Watch it!" "YOW! That's my tail you're landing on!" *HISS* The four starlight nekos wiggled around, bundled into a furry ball. Sestuna untangled them. "How's it going at KH?" Myou asked.  
"They're running around-" Trying to make the place-" "Absolutely picky clean!" Kakyuu interrupted Seiya and Yaten. "Just for Akarasu-Hime and Serenity-Hime." Taiki added. They smiled at Usagi, who pointed at herself and mouthed, 'Who? Me?'  
"Hai, you." Myou replied. Kakyuu sweatdropped. "After this, Sestuna, you're gonna pay me." Seiya smirked. "Hehehe!" Taiki sweatdropped and turned to Anki. "Time." Anki looked at the clock. "30:24:08" she replied, confusing Usagi and the Gboys. "Time to go!" Seiya chimed.  
Sestuna nodded. "Come on." She said, leading them to the elevator. Climbing into the elevator, they surly didn't have enough room! (^^ Hehe!) "Hey! Watch it!" The nekos sat on Sestuna's head and shoulders. *ding!* Usagi jumped out the elevator and glared at Duo, who smiled sweetly. 'Hentai!' (Don't we know it.)  
Sestuna turned to Usagi. "You'll need to go by Hime, here." "Uh..why?" "Uh..because they know you as Hime." Yaten replied, mocking Usagi. Usagi shoke her fist. "Nekos shouldn't talk." "But, we do!" Yaten said. Kakyuu jumped up on Usagi's shoulder. "Don't pay him attention!"  
Myou opened the giant doors and let the noise make it's way to everyone's ears. "Good, we got some attention! Now, Usagi. You are known as Serenity-Hime until you walk back out this gigantic room!" "What about us?" Duo asked. "We brought you all, cause had we not, Duo'd be playing indoor football-" "Baseball!" "Er, baseball and Hime's apartment would be in ruins." Yaten pointed out.  
A girl with long raven hair in sailor scout suit walked by. Duo looked. *wolf whistle* The raven spun back around on her hell, she's wearing red high heels(You better know who it is now!), and slapped Duo. "Hentai!" Duo plopped down on the ground with little Deathscythes flying around his head.  
*tsk! tsk!* Myou shoke her finger in his face. "Never, never ever do that to a senshi. Diffidently, not Sailor Mars or Uranus." Duo rubbed his head. "Gee, thanks, I'll keep that in mind. Of course you could of told me, before." "You learned it the hard way!" Anki said. They finally, walked in.  
  
"What is this place?" Wufei asked. "Kouskei Hall is now in session! Be seated!" Destiny ordered. Sestuna grabbed Usagi's hand and led her up to a seat in front. "Serenity-Hime?" Fate asked, blinking, "You're alive! YAY!" Destiny glared at her younger sibling. "Yeash. I'm sitting, I'm sitting." "Um..what's going on?" Quatre asked.  
"One thing: You're not in Kansas anymore!" Seiya said. He glanced and saw Fate wink. *sweatdrop* Seiya climbed back down onto the seat. "They weren't in Kansas." Taiki pointed out. 'Have I been here before?' Trowa asked himself. He thought he'd been here before.  
Anki looked around. "Where's Duo?" she asked. Myou grimaced. "HENTAI!" Duo was sent flying to the of the room. "GET HIM OUTTA HERE!!!!" Destiny screamed. "Eep! Duo," Anki hissed, "Don't ever hit on Destiny or Fate!" Duo nodded. "Hai, mommy." He said, before blacking out. "I am soo NOT you mommy!" Anki said, after getting Duo out the room, with Myou and Quatre's help.  
~Back in the room~  
  
Queen Serenity grimaced. "I object!" she called. "Why can't I use the Crystal and the Key? They won't die!" "Can you prove that?!" Hotaru comebacked. Serenity sat back down. Akarasu raised an eyebrow. "Why am I here?" she asked Sailor Mars, who seemed to be fuming. (*cough*Duo*cough*)  
"Don't worry, Hime. You'll see." Mars replied. She was a little taller than Akarasu, but that didn't make any difference. They both had a bad temper. Sailor Mercury stood. "I would like to call my first witness," she pointed at Usagi, "Serenity-Hime." Usagi looked around, but was pushed up by Sestuna. *~Be honest!*~ she warned.  
Since, Usagi didn't know much about being Serenity, it wouldn't hurt. "Hai or ile. Sestuna just popped out of nowhere, after your sister left?" Usagi meekly answered. "Ile." "Wha? Explain would you." Mercury asked. "I've known Sestuna since I was born. And maybe longer!" Mercury growled.  
"I see." Serenity grimaced. She spotted Anki who was glowering at the senshi. "Do not worry, Queen Serenity. We will rebuild the Silver Millennium." Sailor Neptune reassured. Michiru, on the other side, gritted her teeth and balled her fist. "How dare she imperson ME!" she whispered. "Uh-oh." Haruka groaned.  
Sestuna stepped up. "I would like to ask a question." Fate jumped. "Shot!" Destiny glared. "I mean, uh..you may!" Fate covered, shrinking under her sister's gaze. She sank back down in her seat. Sestuna nodded. "Now, if Serenity-Hime and Akarasu-Hime do use the crystal and key, what would be the point?"  
"Humans would laugh and say, 'Funny joke.' Plus, they would never get used to Lunarian laws. So, I must ask, what is the point? Why are you doing this? What's your reason?" Sailor Mercury was about to answer, but Sestuna interrupted. "Queen Serenity." Queen Serenity smiled.  
"These humans don't live the luxury-filled and care-free life, we, Lunarains, Martians, Mercurains, ect lived." Sestuna thought for a while. "I would like to bring a witness to the stand!" she claimed. Destiny frowned. "It's not your time to." "Oh, Destiny! You're so uptight! Let Tuna- chan bring her witness to the stand!" Destiny glared.  
Fate used her puppy-dog eyes. "Go Sestuna." Destiny said. 'She's almost as good as Serenity-Hime.' Fate giggled. "I would like to bring Duo Maxwell to the stand." Sestuna said. "ILEEE! He is NOT coming back in here." Destiny replied. "Just because you're a member of the Star Court, does not mean you can change the rules of the courtroom."  
Destiny growled. "Fine." Duo was dragged back in the room. Question marks floated around his head. "Um....?" Sestuna gave him look, that obviously meant, "Don't say a word, unless you're asked something." 'Cause, Duo shut up. "Duo Maxwell, what do you know of Kouskei Hall? Of the Star Court?"  
Twice as many question marks floated around Duo's head and his eyes looked like this: @@ (Hehehe!) "Um....nothing?" Sestuna thought for a moment. "Do you know someone named Relena?" Duo and the other Gboys shivered. "I wish I didn't." "You know Relena Peacecraft, but you don't know about Kouskei Hall? Or the Star Court? OR the Silver Millennium?!" Fate cried.  
Duo shoke his head. "Nope." "What the hell is the girl on?" Destiny asked to no one in particular. "Crack." Fate replied, "Or it could be some sake." Destiny smacked the hammer thingy on it's pad and smirked. "No use or talk of drugs in the court." Fate smirked back. "Unless, it has to do with the case!"  
"I'm on your side, babe." Duo said, winking at Destiny. *clonk!* Duo fell over after being hit with Destiny's hammer thingy. "No violence in the courtroom!" Fate smirked. "Since, your witness has been knocked out, who else would you like to call?" Destiny asked, ignoring Fate.  
Sestuna smiled. "Heero Yui." Heero raised an eyebrow. ~~~***~~~***~~~  
  
*cheerleader comes out* Like, what will happen, now that Heero's on, like, the stand? Like, what about Duo? Will he be, like, alright? Will Usagi ever get over being a , like so not, hime? Will she see her sister? And, why does, absolutely sexy, Trowa feel like he's been here, before? Stay tuned for the next episode of 'Glad to be Different!' 'Cause, like, Trowa's on it! WHOO! Go T-kun!  
^^ Ignore her and R/R! 


	8. Kage Lottatore

All:..............................  
Tiphi: *clinging to Trowa*  
Relena: *clinging to Heero*  
Both: Why is it so quiet?  
Me: *kicks Tiphi and Relena outta here* That's why. ~~~***~~~***~~~  
  
Akarasu sighed. She was getting bored. Some guy was staring at her. Then, she saw Usagi. She was bored out of her life. "Court break!" (I know NOTHING about court, so spare me.) Everyone split up, but that guy was following Akarasu, she could feel a presence. She turned around to face him. "Can I help you?" she asked, quite annoyed.  
"Gomen Nasai, if I'm annoying you. May I have the honor of taking you for a small lunch, as an apology?" the guy asked, "And how rude of me, I'm Kage Lottatore." Akarasu nodded, "Akarasu Tsukino. Nice to meet you." "May I?" he asked. "May you what?" Akarasu asked. "Take you to lunch, as an apology for annoying you." "Oh. Sure."  
'I might start dating Italians, now.' Akarasu thought, smiling. (Yep, Kage is Italian.)  
~Usagi~  
  
*yawn* Usagi watched as her sister walked off somewhere, with a Italian guy. Why does she always get the kawaii foreign guys? "Hime?" came a curious voice. Usagi turned to Seiya. "May I take you out to lunch?" he asked. Usagi smiled. "Sure."  
Anki shoke her head. "I wonder." "I wonder when we get to go see G- san!" Myou said. "Let's go." The duo walked off. ~Dr. G~  
  
Dr. G yawned. "Yesh! Alright, alright. I'll get on it." She said into the phone. Dr. L(I bet you're wondering who THAT is. But, I'm wondering, too.) had sent four of her best agents to protect both, Usagi and Akarasu.(I'll use agents. How about that?)  
Now, she needed to give someone their memories. What is this world coming to!? Dr. G sighed. "G." she turned to see Dr. J glaring at her. "Yesh! What'd I do?" Dr. G asked. "The pilots are NOT supposed to go. You know that." Dr. J replied. "They went? I didn't know." "I told you, the Tsukino sisters need more training." Dr. G's face reddened.  
"Why, you! At least they're not emotionless, like someone we know." She cut Dr. J off. "The nerve of that..Half Crab!" "I heard that." Dr. J's voice said, before he cut himself off. "Nosy, too."  
~Akarasu~  
  
"Hai, that's my family. My sister is the only one who's related to me and still alive. G-san is always busy, so we don't see her much." Akarasu said, before biting her turkey sandwich. "Gomen about your mother." Kage apologized. "Don't be. I don't want pity." Akarasu replied. "If you don't mind me asking, what about your father?"  
"I don't know. I hardly ever saw my father. My mother would keep saying, we'd see him, over and over again. But, we never saw him." Akarasu replied. "Oh, that's too bad." Kage said. "Actually, since my mother's disappearance, I never thought about my father." Akarasu replied, sipping some of her tea.  
"Never?" Kage repeated. "Never. Usagi might, but I don't. If he's my father, where was he?" "Maybe, he tried to come see you." Akarasu glanced at Kage. "Are you pitying me, again?" "Maybe." Kage replied, sipping his tea. "Could you teach me some Italian?" Akarasu asked, changing the subject. "Sure." ~Anki~  
  
Anki grimaced. "Where are they? It's way passed court break." Myou sighed. "There's Usagi. And Seiya." She said, pointing. "Oiy! Where have you been?" Anki asked. "To lunch." Seiya replied. "Where's Akarasu?" Usagi shrugged. "Last time I saw her, she was talking to a foreign guy, from Italy." "I bet it was Kage." Myou said.  
*~Wasn't he in love with Akarasu in the past?*~ Anki asked. *~Yep. That's why he toke out to lunch.*~ Myou replied. "Hey, guys!" Usagi hugged her sister. "Where have you been?" Akarasu smiled. "Guys this is Kage. Kage this is my sister, Usagi. That's Seiya and Myou and Anki." "I've already met Seiya, Anki and Myou. Nice to meet you, Miss Usagi." Kage said.  
"Same here." Usagi said. "Court returnings!" ~~~***~~~***~~~  
  
*whistle* I love this! Did I mention, the end of this fic will be very shocking and sweet? Nywayzies, I'm planning to make my self a crossover site, but, as silly and crazy as this may sound, I need help! The one who helps me will get full credit and thanks. But, I'm just asking about it. ^^  
  
Tiphi: Like, I'll be there too!  
Asia: And me.  
CSC: And me.  
Duo: Me four!  
Others: *sweatdrop*  
Hehe, R/R. Peace, peeps! *V-sign* 


End file.
